Help a Brother Out
by boltsoffury10
Summary: Huey has a hard time trying to make friends. On top of that he starts to get bullied on his first day of school. Will he try to deal with this on his own or will he tell his brothers and ask for their help
1. chapter 1

Chapter One 

Huey was not like his brothers. His brothers Dewey and Louie made friends much easier than he did. They were just naturally cooler than him he was thinking. Huey didn't have any problems academically, but socially, he was a mess.

Ever since they moved in with their Uncle Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie have been going on a lot of adventures. But know they have to go to school, the worst adventure of all time. Huey was excited to go to school because he loved to learn. Dewey and Louie just wanted to see their friends and had no interest in learning. While Launchpad was driving they all had a conversation about how they think school is gonna be.

"It's gonna be boring." Dewey said confidently

"How could you say that?" Huey asked "Don't you guys wanna get smarter?"

"I could care less" Louie said playing on his phone.

Just then the limo stopped and they all got out.

"Have a good day at school kids" Launchpad said as he drove off.

All three of the ducks had the same homeroom. They got to see their classes and Huey happened to be in all the advanced classes and one 7th grade class. The boys looked at each other's classes to see which ones they have together. Huey has 3rd period math and 4th period history with Dewey and he has 2nd period English and 5th period gym with Louie. 1st period he has 7th grade science. He was scared because he was going to be the youngest one in his class. His brothers reassured him that he deserves to be in that class considering how smart he is. The bell rang to dismiss them from homeroom.

It was now first period. Everyone was so much bigger than Huey. Especially, the one in the leather jacket that sits in the back. The teacher started to hand out a pretest of the material they will be learning the whole year. Huey was surprised by how easy it was. He knew pretty much every answer. At the end of class the teacher gave back the pretest. She then asked for everyone's attention.

"It appears that someone in this class has actually scored a 100% on the pretest." The teacher said with excitement. "Huey, good job, I guess a 6th grader can be in this class."

Huey blushed as the bell rang. As he walked out he was stopped by the kid in the leather jacket. Huey tried to move out of the way but the kid was just mimicking every move he made.

"Can I help you?" Huey said confused.

"Yeah you can nerd." Said the kid in the leather jacket. "My names Derek Duckington, and I think we're gonna be great friends." He said with an evil grin. Huey didn't like this, so he tried to walk away. Derek kept blocking his path so Huey spoke up.

"Can you please get out of my way"

"You shouldn't talk to an 8th grader like that." Derek said still grinning. "Something bad might happen." Just then Derek punched Huey right in the stomach. Huey was doubled over trying to catch his breath. Derek then shoved tonight's homework in his face.

"If I get a bad grade on it, you're dead meat." Derek said as he kicked Huey in the back. He walked away and Huey got up from the ground. He started making his way to class, but not before throwing Derek's homework in the trash.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huey wasn't at all scared of Derek. He's had bullies in the past and he dealt with them the same way he deals with everything: the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. He made his way to English. He saw Louie waiting for him at a group of desks. They sat down right next to each other since the board said "NO ASSIGNED SEATS".

"So how was science?" Louie asked as Huey was still thinking about what just happened. "Hello?" Louie waved his hand in front of Huey's face.

"Sorry, it was fine." Huey said with an emotionless expression. "How was your 1st period?" Huey asked.

"Good" Louie said.

The entire class was pretty boring considering the fact that all they did was read a book. Huey was making his way to math to meet Dewey. Once there, Dewey placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to wince.

"Woah, what happened to your shoulder?" Dewey asked. Huey didn't want Dewey or Louie to know what happened because it was no big deal to him. But it would be a huge deal to them.

"Oh I bumped into a locker" Huey lied. Luckily, Louie taught him a thing or two about lying.

"Okay" Dewey said. Dewey didn't really except that as an answer but just decided to leave it alone.

To Huey, math was one of his favorite classes. Besides science and adventures, he thought math was the most fun thing to do. But Dewey on the other hand thought the opposite. When the bell rang everyone was so happy to get out of math. Huey went to history with Dewey and they were bored out of their minds. The class finally ended and they went to lunch.

Dewey and Huey walked in the lunch room. As Dewey went to go find his friends, Huey went to go find a friend. He found an empty table so he decided to sit there and do his homework. As he ate his lunch he finished his math homework and started his science homework. Then Huey heard a familiar voice.

"Hey nerd, you finished my homework yet?" Derek asked with a grin on his face.

"I already threw it away, jerk" Huey said annoyed by Derek. He doesn't like it when people think they can push him around.

"Well I guess you earned yourself a drink." Derek took Huey's juice box and sprayed it on his head. Huey got up and took his stuff and went to the bathroom to clean off as Derek laughed.

Huey started to dry off in the bathroom and then saw Derek come in with two other guys. Huey was already annoyed with Derek and spoke up.

"If you don't knock it off right now, you'll have to deal with the principal." Huey said sternly. The two other guys then grabbed Huey by the arms.

"Wrong choice of words nerd." Derek said as he punched Huey right in the stomach. He wanted to double over but the guys holding his arms wouldn't let him. "This never would have happened if you just did my homework." Derek said as he repeatedly punched Huey in the stomach. Huey was in so much pain that he let a tear drop from his eye.

"Aw, is the wittle baby cwying" Derek said in a baby voice. "Maybe he needs a bath!" Derek grabbed Huey and went into a bathroom stall. He dunked his head in the toilet and kept it there for a minute. Huey was struggling to get out as he was losing air quickly. Derek then flushed the toilet and threw Huey to the side. Huey started coughing and breathing heavily. Derek picked Huey up by the collar.

"If you tell anyone about this or if this ever happens again, you'll get 10 times worse, got it" Derek said in an intense voice.

"I got it" Huey said fearfully.

"Now say you're a nerd" Derek said as he raised his fist to his face.

"I'm a nerd, I'm a nerd!" Huey screamed fearfully. He's never been in such a scary position before. Derek then threw him out of the bathroom as the bell rang. Huey then started walking to his class the fastest he's ever walked. He was so shooking up that he didn't even want to go to gym. But he still went so his brother won't be suspicious about why he missed a class.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Huey went to gym class, the last class he had with one of his brothers. Louie was waiting for him on the bleachers. Louie was texting on his phone when Huey showed up. They talked about how their day was. Huey lied about his day of course. They noticed that Dewey was in this class too. They thought he had a different schedule. But that wasn't the only person Huey recognized. He saw Derek come in through the double doors. Derek looked around with an evil smirk when he spotted Huey. He began to walk over to him as Dewey sat down with his brothers on the bleachers.

"Huey hey, come sit with your new friends" Derek said in a nice voice. Huey knew what was going on.

"I don't think I should leave my brothers" Huey said trying to save himself.

"Nonsense, go ahead and sit with your new friends." Louie said.

"Yeah I mean how often do you get those." Dewey added. Huey was doomed. He had no choice but to go with Derek and his friends.

They walked over to a secluded spot at the end of the bleachers. They sat down and Derek shoved a paper at Huey.

"I went back to science to get a new homework paper." Derek said.

"Gee thanks." Huey said sarcastically. Derek changed his tone from evil to serious.

"We're gonna set a few ground rules." Derek said to Huey's face. "Rule One, you do my homework every night, no exceptions." As he said this a put his fist in his hand and cracked his knuckles. Huey gulped at the sight of this. "Rule Two, you can only call me sir or master, GOT IT!" Derek yelled.

"Yes sir!" Huey screeched in a high voice.

"Rule Three, you do whatever I say, whenever I want. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Derek asked. Huey went from being annoyed by Derek to being scared of Derek, all in the period of one day.

"Yes sir, I understand" Huey said in a pitifully defeated voice. As the bell rang the gym coach just started going over the rules of the class. Huey didn't hear all of them because Derek kept whispering in his ear things that he was going to do to him. He said how he would make Huey kiss his feet and treat him like a king. When class was over Huey went to go talk to his brothers.

"So how was hanging out with your friends Huey?" Louie asked.

"Fine I guess" Huey responded.

Huey made his way to his final class of the day. It was computer class. He felt very comfortable in that class and there was no Derek in sight. So now he could relax and code, his third favorite thing to do. He enjoyed every minute of it until it was time to go. He walked out feeling great and went out to where the cars go to pick them up. He was about to get in the limo when Derek bumped into him and knocked his bad shoulder.

"Oops!" Derek said. Huey then went back to feeling like he did before. He went into the limo and they went home. Instead of eating dinner, Huey went upstairs and he went into his room. He started doing Derek's homework. As he was doing Derek's homework, Dewey and Louie brought his dinner up to him.

"Hey Huey, we got your dinner." Louie said

"Not hungry." Huey said in a depressed voice.

"Okay Huey, what's wrong?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah you've been acting weird all day!" Louie said

"Guys I'm fine can you just go!" Huey yelled. Dewey started walking over to him.

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Dewey said. "You're not enjoying school, you're not eating, and you wrote Derek's name on your homework instead of your own. Your losing your mind." Dewey realized what he just said. Huey realized it too.

"Wait, why did you write his name on it." Dewey asked. Huey knew that he couldn't lie now, they know too much.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Huey was trapped, he had no way of getting out of this discussion. Dewey still looked at him waiting for an answer. Louie was confused and didn't really understand why Huey would write someone else's name on the paper. He figured out what was going on though and spoke.

"I'll be right back." Louie said as he left. Dewey knew that if Huey wasn't going to talk, then he would have to talk.

"Huey, I know what's going on here, you're getting bullied!" Dewey yelled. "On the first day of school!"

"No I'm not!" Huey yelled back. "I'm fine, so just leave already!" As Huey lifted his arm to point at the door, he felt the pain in his shoulder and winced and fell down. Dewey rushed over to help him. Huey was still being stubborn.

"I'm fine!" Huey yelled.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Dewey asked. Huey was getting upset. He took out his junior woodchuck guidebook. He looked for the "First Aid" chapter. Dewey snatched the book from his hands

"This book can't solve all of your problems Hubert!" Dewey said angrily.

"It can and it will Dewford!" Huey said as he snatched the book back.

"Oh really." Dewey began. "Then turn to the page where it says how to get rid of a bully!" Huey started flipping through the pages. It said nothing about bullying. "See, it can't solve all your problems!" Dewey said proving his point. Huey was in shock. He felt like he lost his one opportunity of getting out of this situation. He didn't what to do, he was lost and conflicted.

"Huey are you okay?" Dewey asked.

"I don't know." Huey said depressingly. "I guess that's why I don't have any friends either." He said pointing at the book recall a time where he looked for the page on how to make friends.

"Sometimes there is stuff that isn't in the book because you're supposed to learn it on your own." Dewey began as Huey started feeling bad. "But who says we can't learn those things together." Dewey held a hand out to Huey. Huey grabbed his hand and smiled knowing that his brother was only trying to help.

"Now, I want to know what he does to you." Dewey said seriously. Huey was a bit scared, but he started from the beginning. And as he was speaking he started to cry. He didn't know why he cried, Derek wasn't there, but he felt like he couldn't even hear or say his name without crying in fear. Dewey held on to his brother.

"It's okay Huey, he's not going to hurt you ever again." Dewey said. He was furious at Derek for doing such a thing to his brother. And furious at himself for letting it happen. Just then Louie came into the room.

"Problems solved!" Louie said. Dewey and Huey were both confused. Dewey then realized what he was talking about.

"What did you do?" Dewey asked.

"I told the uncles, and they called the school and they're having a meeting tomorrow." Louie said proud of his actions. Huey was very scared. He was so afraid of what the result of Louie actions would be.

"Oh no, if he knows I told you guys, he'll wail on me for sure." Huey said while pacing. "I'm gonna be his personal punching bag and no ones gonna come to my rescue because I have no-" As Huey was about to finish, Dewey stopped him from pacing.

"Louie, Derek said he would beat Huey up 10 times worse if he tells anyone." Dewey said. Louie realized what just happened.

"Oops." Louie said in a pitiful tone.

Derek walked in the house. There was a broken bottle at the door. He knew his dad was drinking again. He heard a window break.

"Hey Derek!" His dad screamed. "I got a call from the school again. Get in here NOW!" Derek obeyed, knowing that disobedience of any kind wouldn't be tolerated in his household. He walked in the kitchen where his dad was. His dad threw a bottle at him. He didn't dodge knowing that he would just beat him if he did. As broken glass splattered against him, he just stood there, scared. "We have a lot to talk about boy!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek was afraid of his father. He doesn't like making him angry and he doesn't like being treated like a dog. After a massive beating from his father, Derek looked him in his cold dark eyes.

"You're an idiot, you can't do anything right!" His drunk father yelled. He then demanded that Derek kiss his foot. As Derek started to kneel, his father kneed him in the stomach to get him to fall to the ground. Derek then kissed his fathers foot.

"You treat me like a king, no matter what, GOT IT BOY!" His father yelled.

"Yes sir." He said as he tried to go upstairs.

"Where do you think your going!" His father said. "You're sleeping outside!" As Derek started to walk outside, he looked in the mirror and noticed he had a black eye. When he walked out he noticed a girl sitting in the driveway. He noticed it was his girlfriend.

"I heard everything just so you know." The girl said.

"Yeah, I know you did." Derek said trying to act like he didn't care.

"So are we gonna sleep in the empty stadium again." The girl asked.

"Yep." Derek said. He couldn't help but feel mad. He didn't believe that this was his fault. He only had one person in mind to blame: Huey. He decided to ask his girlfriend about his situation.

"What would you do if you wanted revenge on someone?" Derek asked.

"I would give them a taste of their own medicine." His girlfriend said.

"Great idea Lena, what would I do without you?" Derek said about to kiss Lena.

"I don't know babe." Lena said as she leaned in to kiss Derek.

It was the next day. Huey already did Derek's homework and was gonna give it to him, but he wasn't there. He never felt so at ease in his life. He knew that without Derek there would be no trouble that day. He went to all of his classes feeling super comfortable. Then lunch came around and instead of going to his empty table, Dewey invited him to his table. Huey sat down and felt very awkward. He didn't know any of Dewey's friends.

"Guys, this is my brother Huey." Dewey said. He started whispering to the group. "He's never had a friend besides me and Louie, so go easy on him." Huey then introduced him self.

"Hello, I'm Huey." He said sticking his hand out to the nearest person. One of the girls shook his hand.

"Aren't you that really smart kid?" The girl asked. "The one that everyone is talking about." Huey was confused.

"What do you mean?" Huey asked.

"Everyone's talking about what Derek posted on his DuckBook page." She showed Huey the post. It was picture of a read hat and a math book covered in blood. The post said "Huey better watch his back!" which in turn made Huey gulp. He ran out of the lunch room as Dewey followed. Dewey lost track of him so he just started running straight. But Huey went left, the worst mistake of his life. He saw Derek's friend walked down the hallway towards his location. Huey decided to turn around to find another one of Derek's friends coming down the hallway. He then tried to go down the only hallway left, but to his surprise, Derek was waiting there for him.

As they walked towards him, Derek pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it at Huey.

"I'm sorry." Derek said to Huey's surprise. "It was wrong of me to bully you." Huey was confused. He looked at what Derek gave him and saw that it was an invitation to a party.

"Why are you?" Before Huey could finish Derek started speaking.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but just know that I'm trying." Derek said as he and his friends walked away. Huey stared at the note conflicted on weather or not he should go. Derek's friends whispered to Derek.

"You not really inviting him are you?" His friend asked.

"Of course I'm inviting him." Derek said with an evil grin. "After all, he's the main act."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Friday and Huey was still deciding on weather or not he should go to the party. Derek hasn't been bothering him that much lately so he was thinking maybe he changed. He even canceled the meeting with him. But he was also thinking that people don't change in the period of one day. As he was making his decision, Louie came into his room.

"Hey, what's up?" Louie asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I should go to this party or not." Huey said.

"I think I have an idea." Louie said pulling a coin out of his pocket. "Heads you go, tails you don't." Louie then flipped the coin. It landed on heads. "Welp that settles it." Louie said about to walk out. Huey stopped him.

"Wait." Huey started. "What if he tries something, what if this is just some plan to get revenge?" Louie reassured his brother.

"If he wanted to try something he wouldn't have waited this long." Louie said. Huey thought that was a very good point. The party starts at 7:00 so Huey had plenty of time to prepare. As he was getting prepared, Webby announced to the house that she was gonna hangout with Lena and left. After he was all ready, he walked to the location of the party.

It was 6:30 when he got to the empty warehouse where the party was. It was all quite but when he walked in, it got a lot louder. There was party music playing and everything, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Derek then walked up to him.

"Hey Huey, welcome to the party." Derek said. "The VIP section is this way." He said walking upstairs. Huey followed as he noticed two guys behind him. Derek took him into a room and then closed the door. Huey noticed chair in the center of the empty room. He looked at Derek only to see him evilly grinning. Huey then realized what was going on after he saw a video camera right behind Derek.

"You can either sit willingly or by force." Derek said as he picked up the video camera. Huey sat down fearfully. He didn't know what Derek was gonna do to him, but he knew he was gonna hurt him. Derek set up the camera.

Webby was partying with Lena. She didn't want to tell her granny what she was doing so she just said they were gonna hangout. As they were partying, the music stopped and started playing a live video. She looked at the screen and noticed it was Huey. He was tied to a chair and looked very scared. She saw, what seemed to be the host of the party, walking behind him. He started speaking.

"This nerd right here thought it would be a good idea to snitch on me." The host said. "For those of you that don't know me, my name is Derek, and I'm gonna show you what happens to snitches." He then punched Huey in the face. The chair fell over as this happened and Huey screamed in pain. Derek then kicked Huey in the stomach while he was on the ground causing him to scream again. He kicked him repeatedly and then picked up the chair and set it back in place.

Webby couldn't watch anymore of it and started looking for Huey's location. She started opening every door on the bottom floor. As she was doing this, Derek untied Huey, picked him up, and threw him by the door. He moved the camera to look directly at Huey. He was softly crying and could move. Derek then opened the door, took Huey's hand, and put it inside the door. Huey knew what he was gonna do.

"No, please!" Huey begged. But it was too late, Derek slammed the door causing Huey to scream louder then he's ever screamed. Derek then mocked him.

"Aw, did you bweak your fingers." Derek said in a baby voice. "Well do you know what happens to me when I get broken fingers?" Huey didn't respond to his question only focused on the pain. "DO YOU!" Derek screamed.

"No!" Huey said sobbing. Derek then took off his belt and whacked Huey in the face with it.

"My dad would beat me with this." He said hitting Huey with it again. Huey screamed in pain, he wanted to get away but he was too hurt. He then heard the door open behind him. It was Webby and Lena. Derek stopped hitting Huey as Huey grabbed on to Webby's leg and sobbed. Webby then took him off of her leg, walked up to Derek, grabbed his arm, and broke it. Derek screamed in pain. Lena then started to speak.

"I thought you were cool, but you're a jerk, and I'm not gonna be associated with a bully!" Lena said as she helped Huey up. Webby then started to speak.

"I thought you and Huey worked things out, but I guess not." Webby said as she walked closer to Derek. "Next time you hurt my friend, it will be the last, cause I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body." Webby then raised a fist causing Derek to flinch. "You shouldn't pick on someone just because they're smarter and weaker than you. It just shows how arrogant you really are." With that final word, Webby left. When they got home, Donald called the school and they set up a meeting.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was now Monday morning. The meeting was gonna be at 5:00 in the afternoon. As Launchpad dropped the boys off, Louie and Dewey were giving Huey advice on what to do when he sees Derek.

"Don't look at him." Dewey said to Huey. "Just ignore him, eye contact will make him think he's in charge of you."

"Yeah and don't listen to anything he says." Louie suggested. "He won't talk to you if you don't listen." Huey was touched that his brothers would help him like this.

"Thanks guys, I think I can handle this now." Huey said confidently.

"Alright, be careful." Dewey said. Dewey and Louie both went to their 1st period. Huey walked to his 1st period confidently. As he walked in, he sat down in the front like he usually did. He noticed Derek sitting in the back (as usual) and walked passed him. As he sat down in his chair, he heard the teacher say there was a pop quiz. It was on chemistry, which Huey was most good at. When Huey finished the test, he started reading a book that he got on Saturday (after the incident). As he was reading, he felt the impact of something wet and slimy hit the back of his head. He immediately looked back to see Derek chewing up wads of paper and putting them in a straw. Huey wanted to say something, but his brothers said to ignore him.

This went on until the end of class and Huey ignored it the whole time. The teacher passed the test back and Huey got a perfect score. As for Derek, he didn't do as well as the others in his class. This made Derek upset. He saw Huey walking to his next class. He started walking behind him.

"Hey dork, I hope you learned your lesson." Derek said grinning. Huey paid no attention to him. "I think everyone knows you did. After seeing you cry like that." He said laughing. Huey began to blush with embarrassment. "Did you hear the crowd cheering." Huey then looked at the ground to avoid eye contact as he walked. "They loves it when I slammed your fingers in the door." Huey then started rubbing his damaged hand remembering what happened. Derek was getting annoyed that Huey wasn't listening to him. Derek slammed his fist into a locker, letting his arm block Huey's path.

"You listen when I talk to you geek." Derek said. "Do you understand?!" Derek waiting for him to say "Yes sir" but he stayed silent. Derek, getting frustrated at this, then punched Huey in the stomach. Huey fell to the ground holding his stomach. "I don't think you heard me, so I'll say it again!" Derek yelled. "Do you understand!" Huey then spoke.

"Yes sir." Huey said softly. Everyone in the hallway was watching. Derek used this to his advantage.

"What, I can't hear you!" Derek said evilly grinning. Huey repeated his statement loud enough for the hallway to hear.

"Yes Sir" Huey said fear. Derek changed his confident attitude into fear in just a couple minutes.

"Good, now kiss my foot nerd." Derek said pointing down at the ground. Huey did as he was told and Derek then lifted up his foot. "Lick it!" He demanded. Huey blushed a deep red as he licked the bottom of his shoe. The kids in the hallway all watched and chuckled as Huey was made to suffer. "Whose your master?" Derek asked Huey. Huey turned even more red after hearing the question but knew he had to respond. He softly answered the question. "Louder Geek!" Derek yelled.

"You are!" Huey yelled back. Derek picked Huey up from off the ground by his collar.

"Good, and don't you forget it." Derek said as he dropped Huey and walked away. Huey walked to his 2nd period class still blushing, knowing everyone saw how Derek pretty much owns him. He saw Louie standing by the door to the class.

"Why's your face all red" Louie asked.

"It didn't work." Huey said as he walked into class. The class went short so Louie walked Huey to his 3rd period, knowing Derek could harass him at any second. Just then, Derek came walking behind them with his two friends.

"Hey nerd, how'd you like the taste of my foot?" Derek asked. Huey started to blush as he looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. Louie tried to reassure Huey.

"Just ignore him, he'll leave eventually." Louie said. Huey agreed and they both kept walking until Derek pulled Huey backwards.

"You would want me to leave wouldn't you." Derek said as he put his finger in his mouth and stuck it in Huey's ear. Huey was disgusted by this. Louie then pushed Derek away from Huey.

"Leave him alone!" Louie yelled to Derek. "He hasn't done anything to you. All you do is pick on him and make him think he's weak. Well you're the one whose weak if you think you can solve all of your problems through violence!" Derek was furious at Louie. He raised his fist and was about to punch him in the face until a teacher came by. As Derek tried to act like nothing was wrong, Huey and Louie made a run for it.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

5th period soon came around. Huey was sitting in gym with his brothers. They started talking about what happened.

"What happened to ignoring him?" Dewey asked.

"I tried, but that just made him more mad." Huey said.

"Well this is the last time you see him before the meeting, so after gym you won't have to worry about him anymore." Louie said to Huey.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Huey said. The gym coach blew his whistle and the screamed.

"DODGEBALL!"

Instead of picking teams, the coach let each side of the bleachers represent a team. Huey gulped, he knew this day would come, he just didn't know it would be this soon. As everyone got on the court, Derek cracked his knuckles while looking directly at Huey. The game started and it turned into a war. Everyone was scared and throwing balls frantically. Louie made a barricade with the gym mats. A kid on the other team noticed this.

"Coach he can't do that!" The kid said.

"You never said we couldn't find cover." Louie said to the coach.

"That's true." The coach said blowing his whistle. "PLAY ON!"

There were soon 5 people left on each team. Dewey threw a ball at a kid from the opposing side. Once the kid was hit, another kid tried to catch the ball but then dropped it. Derek and his friends were the last 3 people on their team. As Derek's friends covered him, Derek cut a hole in one of the balls, and put a 5 pound metal ball in it. As Huey threw a ball at Derek's friends, Derek threw his ball at Huey's face. As Huey got Derek's 2 friends out, Huey screamed from the impact of the ball. He started laying on the ground screaming in pain while covering his eye. The coach rushed over seeing a black eye starting to form on Huey's face.

"What's wrong Crybaby, you get hit too hard." Derek said mocking him. Dewey then inspected the ball that was thrown at Huey. He noticed a hole in the ball.

"Hey coach." Dewey said taking a heavy object out of the ball. The coach inspected the metal object.

"I'm pretty sure that's considered cheating." Louie said helping his brother up from off the ground. The coach blew his whistle.

"DUCKINGTON, GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED PUSHUPS!" Derek looked at the three brothers angrily as he started his pushups. "Everyone one else, hit the showers.

Once they were in the locker room, Huey started getting changed. No more Derek to worry about since his next class was computer science. Derek walked up to Huey and kneed him in the groin. Huey yelled in pain and covered his groin. Dewey then ran over to his brother and stood up to Derek.

"What is your PROBLEM!" Dewey yelled. "I'm tired of hearing my brother always yelling in pain. He's a human being, not your personal punching bag. If you wanna punch anyone, punch your own ugly face!" Derek pushed Dewey to the ground and picked up Huey.

"The next time one of your brothers say something, your dead, GOT IT!" Derek said angrily.

"Yes sir." Huey said stuttering. Derek then let go of Huey.

"See you next period." He said with an evil grin. Huey gulped, he had to spend another class, his getaway class, with Derek. He helped Dewey up from off the ground.

"Why do you call him sir?" Dewey asked angrily. "He's not your boss and your not his property!"

"Because I'm scared of him!" Huey yelled. "If I comply then he won't hurt me as bad." As Dewey was about to say something, the bell rang and Huey ran to his last class. Louie patted Dewey on the back.

"He's gonna be okay, trust me." Louie said eating a bag of cheesy crackers. Louie was crunching down on the snack, Dewey snatched the bag from him.

"Now is not the time for that." Dewey said as they walked to their next class.

Huey was feeling anxious when he got to class. He didn't know when Derek was gonna show up. He wanted to be prepared for anything. Time went by and Derek still wasn't in class yet. There were 10 minutes left of class so Huey was thinking that he wasn't gonna show up.

"Why would he switch to a class he knows he's gonna fail?" He asked himself.

"I don't know nerd, why do you think I switched to this class?" A familiar voice asked back. Huey's eyes widened as he saw Derek sitting right next to him. Huey apologized for his comments so he wouldn't beat him up later, but Derek said that he would only accept his apology if Huey gave him his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. Huey complied as the bell rang. When he walked out of class, Derek threw Huey's book on the ground.

"Oops, I dropped it, how bout you pick it up for me geek." Derek demanded. Huey picked it up and started to walk away. "Did I say you could keep it?" Huey knew what words Derek wanted him to say.

"No sir." Huey said as he gave Derek his book. Derek grabbed it and threw it in the trash, along with Huey. Huey started to blush as the hallway watched. This was the most embarrassing day Huey's ever had at school. He was stuck and couldn't get out which made it even more embarrassing.

"I guess the trash is the only place a nerd like you belongs." Derek said trying to get arise from the crowd. Nobody laughed, not even a single chuckle. Derek was confused. A girl in the crowd spoke up.

"Isn't this getting kind of old." The girl said. To Huey, it looked like it was one of Dewey's friends. "You've been bullying him since the first day of school." She said as two people helped Huey out of the trash. Derek was silent and looked at the crowd.

"Whatever!" Derek said as he walked down the hallway. The girl that saved Huey started to speak.

"Are you okay?" She asked Huey. Huey didn't know how to react, no one, besides his brothers and Webby, has ever done this for him.

"Uh...yeah." Huey said stuttering.

"You want help getting to your friends?" One of the guys who helped him out asked.

"I don't really have any friends." Huey said ashamed of himself.

"Well now you got us." The girl said. "My name is April, and that's Matthew and David." Huey decided to introduce himself too.

"I'm Huey." Huey said comfortably.

"I gotta get home, but I might see you tomorrow, bye" April said as his new acquaintances went home. He took his book out of the trash and looked at his watch. It was 4:30, meaning the meeting was gonna start in 30 minutes. He started heading over to the office. Once he was there, he saw both his uncles, brothers, Webby and Mrs. Beakley sitting in chairs. Derek and his father were sitting in the chairs on the other side of the office. Huey sat down wondering how this was gonna turn out.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The principal called all the adults in the office first. They all went in and closed the door behind them. Derek sat there staring at the wall as Webby, Dewey, and Louie angrily watched. Huey sat there, twiddling his thumbs. Derek noticed them staring and waited for one of them to speak. To everyone's surprise, Huey was the first one of them to start speaking.

"Why do you do it?" Huey asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Derek said angrily. Dewey was about to yell at Derek but Webby stopped him as she whispered that Huey needs to do this by himself. She whispered the same thing to Louie.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Huey said angrily. "You acknowledged the fact that you were bullying me and you still did it anyway. I want to know why." Derek looked in Huey's eyes. This time he didn't see any fear. All he saw was seriousness.

"I don't know." Derek said folding his arms. Huey paused for a few seconds and then continued talking.

"I get it you know. I see it in your eyes." Huey started.

"And what exactly do you see nerd?" Derek asked rudely.

"I see a smart kid from a broken household." Huey continued. "You lived your whole life made to think that you're stupid to the point where you actually believed it. You started failing school because you stopped applying yourself. As a result of this, you were picked on." Derek was surprised about how accurate he was. Huey read him like an open book. "Then I come along, being the weak nerd that I am, and start passing all these tests. And because of this, we ended up here. I guess you're right, the only place a nerd like me belongs is the trash." Derek now felt bad about this. He never felt bad for Huey before, but know he realized all the stuff that he did. He stuffed his head in the toilet, beat him up constantly, gave him a black eye, broke his fingers, he even made him lick the bottom of his shoe.

"Huey I'm sorry." Derek said apologetically. Huey was surprised that he said his name for the first time. "Believe it or not, at some point in time I was just like you. I was a smart kid and I would constantly get picked on. Then when my father kept telling me I was stupid, I started to believe it like you said. Then I was bullied for being stupid. I hated every minute of it. Smart kids would pick on me all the time. Then I saw you, a kid younger, weaker, and smarter than I am. It just got me so frustrated knowing that I can never be like you. I realize now that it's not your fault for being so smart, it's my fault for being so stupid." Huey felt sympathetic towards Derek.

"I never knew you were bullied too." Huey said. "If it means anything, I don't think you're stupid." Derek never realized how nice Huey actually was. He was thinking that Huey would be more angry at him for his actions, but he was actually being kind and sympathetic.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked. Huey responded easily to the question.

"I grew up my whole life with the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, and this is the first situation where I didn't need it. This whole situation taught me that I can't rely on this book my whole life." He then turned to Dewey, Louie and Webby. "I learned that my family is more reliable than my Guidebook." They all smiled knowing that they helped him out a lot. He turned back to Derek. "And, in a way, you helped me realize that too. If you didn't bully me, I would have never figured this out." Derek got upset at that statement.

"Don't ever say that again" Derek said. Huey was confused. "Me bullying you is not okay, I contributed more harm than help to this whole thing." Huey stopped him.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Huey asked. Derek was confused. Louie started whispering to Dewey.

"All they're doing is asking each other questions that start with why." Louie whispered. Huey explain what he meant.

"When you cornered me in the hallway, instead of attacking me, you gave me a party invitation. I know what you did at the party, but you didn't plan that. I know you didn't because before you gave me the invitation, you had maliciousness in your eyes." Derek didn't know how to respond to this. "It would have been more convenient if you beat me up in the bathroom, I know you had a camera in your back pocket." Derek was surprised about how observant Huey was. Derek knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"I started to feel bad. It just didn't feel right at the moment." Derek said. Huey was expecting a longer answer, though he still accepted it. "I have one more question."

"I'm ready for anything." Huey said waiting for the question.

"This one is actually for your brothers." Derek said. Dewey and Louie raised their eyebrows.

"Huey was afraid of me, but you guys weren't, why?" Derek asked. Dewey was the first to answer.

"I will do anything for my family no matter what. I would fight a two headed monster for them." Dewey said.

"All we have is each other, so if one of us is hurt, we help them out, no matter the cost." Louie said. Derek smiled at those answers. The meeting ended and the adults all walked out except for Derek's dad. The principal came out and had a private conversation with Derek.

"What happened?" Louie asked.

"We'll talk when we get home." Scrooge said.

They all got in the limo the Launchpad crashed. Huey looked out the window and started thinking to himself.

"Whatcha thinking bout?" Webby asked. Huey then said what was on his mind.

"Why wasn't Derek wearing a cast?" Webby was confused. "At the party, you broke his arm, why didn't he have a cast?" Donald joined in the conversation.

"We'll tell you when we get home." Donald said depressingly.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

Chapter 10

Final Chapter

Huey couldn't believe what his uncles just told him. He had no idea they were listening to the whole conversation between him and Derek. They were so proud of Huey for solving the problem in a non-violent manor. Huey was thinking to himself for a moment.

"What happens to Derek?" Huey asked. Scrooge explained to him how Derek was being abused and couldn't stay with his father anymore. He said that he would have to move away from Duckburg. Huey understood why, but he wishes that he didn't have to leave. He felt like they were sort of starting to become friends. Mrs. Beakley put dinner on the table and called everyone down to eat. Huey finally came to the table to everyone's surprise because he hasn't eaten dinner in a week. As they were having dinner, Dewey and Louie talked about a new movie that they wanted to see.

"That movie is rated R!" Donald said. "No way!"

"Please Uncle Donald, everyone's talking about it!" Louie said.

"It's probably gonna be the greatest movie of ALL TIME!" Dewey said emphasizing the "all time"

"Out of the question!" Donald said putting his foot down. Dewey and Louie both gave a sigh. Huey finished his food and asked if he could be excused from the table. After being given approval, he went upstairs and started on his homework. Just then, Scrooge got a call from the school. The school was saying how they were thinking the boys should go to Saturday and Sunday school to increase their knowledge. Scrooge was mad at this.

"Are you daft? I just suffered the 10th longest meeting I've ever had in my life at this school, now I got to tell my nephews that they can't go on adventures with me!" Scrooge was furious. As he continued to yell angrily at the person on the phone, Huey finally relaxed in his bed for the first time in a long time. Louie entered the room.

"Hey Huey, can I crash with you tonight?" Louie asked.

"Was it a nightmare?" Huey said confident that was the reason for him wanting to sleep in his room.

"Yeah" Louie said rubbing the back of his head. Huey got up and set up a comforter on the floor for Louie.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" Huey asked interested in his dream.

"I can't remember, it was something about Lena and Webby, and some sort of spear and..." Louie started crying and didn't even realize it.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked.

"I'm fine why?" Louie asked.

"Because you're crying for no reason." Huey said. Louie said it's probably nothing and they both went to sleep. At 12:00 am, Scrooge woke everyone up and made an announcement.

"Good news, you don't have to go to school anymore because I bought it." Scrooge said. Everyone was shocked at what just happened. "Welp, good night everybody!" Scrooge said as he walked away. The was nothing but silence for a few seconds. Louie then spoke.

"Guess you don't have to worry about bullies anymore." Louie said.

End of Chapter 10

Next Story: Nightmarish Despair


End file.
